This invention relates to a length-adjustable support with at least an outer tube and a telescoping inner tube. The support may further include a telescopic support column guided inside the tubes to adjust the length of the support.
Pieces of furniture such as tables or office chairs that include legs must often be adjustable in height, e.g. in order to customize or adjust the height of the tabletop or seating surface. Towards this end, the legs can, for example, be designed in a length-adjustable manner as telescopic supports. Locking means may be provided for fixing the extended position of the support column, and thereby the height of the support, and to secure the support column at its longitudinal extension in a set, extended position. For example, a splint may be inserted in bores provided along the longitudinal extension of the support. It is furthermore known that the support column itself may be designed as a spindle with a thread. The length adjustment can be implemented by unscrewing the spindle from a female support that is coupled to a portion of the tube profile.
The known supports, in particular, in the mounted state (e.g. those of a table) often include utilization of complex mechanisms or parts during manufacturing and assembly. Further, the known supports may be suspectible to unintentional shortening of the spindle, i.e. slipping through outer tube, in the case of accidental release of the respective locking, i.e. in the case of accidental release of the length adjustment. The task of this invention is to provide a length-adjustable support which avoids the disadvantages of prior art.